Kagome's CreekThe Weeping InuYasha
by Opal Bean
Summary: Kagome must lead her people to safety under order of the king, her father. But can she sit by and let a battle go on without her help? Will she find love in old friends? And will you read the fic to shut me up? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

Kagome's Creek- The Weeping InuYasha  
  
Prologue  
  
Every place has a time, every place has a meaning and every place especially has a story- such is the way of our towns and villages of old; they all have a history in their names given.  
  
Kagome's Creek- The Weeping InuYasha is a perfect example of this fact. Now most folk believe that the founders of this small, hidden town had named Kagome's Creek- The Weeping InuYasha after it's people. True, the town's inhabited by mainly the Inu youkai and hanyou.but this is not the origin of its name.  
  
Now you must remember what I said about towns and villages and meaningful names, because it is exactly the same for this small town. This story will tell you how the town even came into existence.  
  
Now in The Book of Time each chapter is at least a century, containing its years of history and myth. To find the account of Kagome's Creek- The Weeping InuYasha's naming would mean a lot of leafing through the chapters that have already come to pass. But I'm sure if you peak though chapter ¬*1200''046*¬ of section Glardious, Kagome's Creek- The Weeping InuYasha will be ready and waiting.  
  
As it is, The Book of Time has been hidden from mortal eye for a very long age. But fear not for I would be more than happy to retell the story to you. In the book's exact words no less!  
  
(* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *)  
(* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In the early morning light of a grand curving landscape, came the shadowed figure of a young woman and trusty steed. They moved quietly, so as not to disturb the passing wild life that paid them no mind, toward a grand tree, that stood center of this clustered valley.  
  
Halting the great horse the woman slid down from the saddle with ease, giving the young mare the chance to freely stretch her legs. Her mistress was extra weight either way you looked at it, yet the horse always enjoyed her rides with the pretty human.  
  
"Stay close CO'ray," the maid whispered softly but firmly. "I need not your games today."  
  
The jovial mare merely whinnied her response giving a good nip to her mistress' tunic. The woman of stature smiled affectionately releasing the binding reins, allowing the spirited CO'ray to strut about the fine greenery around them.  
  
As soon as the horse was only a few yards away the lady's kind countenance fell, leaving a grimace to mar her pretty face. Breathing a deep sigh, she took slow, languid steps toward the large wispy tree and perched herself among the lower branches.  
  
Now hidden by the long flowing stems, the weary lass, glanced around her taking in all the magnificent glory. The Tree she rested in was none other than a willow, with light bark and long flowing vines, littered with catkins. It was all very relaxing.calming, really.  
  
She sighed once again; the reason that she had traveled so far from her kingdom was to make a very painful decision. This is how it had always been, if she had a problem that needed her complete concentration.then this was her study. If she just needed time to relax, take a break from her life and feel the freedom of solitude, then this was her hideaway.  
  
Glancing around, she pulled out a fine gold chain from beneath her finely woven tunic. With these movements came a small golden locket, gliding along the chain; luxurious script was welded into its outer shell, bearing the name Kagome.  
  
Ah yes, Kagome.the name that carried titles and power! However this name did not share her sorrow.  
  
Lady Kagome Higurashi! Princess and daughter to King Doemon, ruler over the Kingdom, Dovanac!  
  
'A mere trophy daughter.' she thought to herself bitterly, but not for the first time. Kagome loved her people and her father dearly, but that meant nothing if she could not help them!  
  
A loud neighing broke into her concentration. Looking down the princess saw that her companion was splashing about, tossing her dark gleaming head gleefully. Smiling, Willow was reminded of how much trouble was caused over this silly horse.  
  
When she was at the mere age of thirteen, her father declared that instead of learning to ride a fat little pony, Kagome was to master the reins of a warhorse.  
  
The fellow royalties and upper class had been scandalized! Indeed, at one of her fathers many banquets, they had questioned the sanity of this act  
  
"But she is only a woman!" Argued the Lords and Kings of neighboring lands, "She has not the brains and the strength for a horse!"  
  
"Well then," her father would heartily respond, "I suggest we have good riding teachers for our daughters, else have Brathen arrows quivering in their backs! Ha HA!!!" And then he would proceed to get good and drunk.  
  
Yet heads still shook, and mouths still tutted, while voices swore upon their poor dead mothers grave that the stubborn king would have yet another son, for the price of an only daughter. True as it was, that Willow took up the fine arts of archery and swords soon after her sixteenth birthing.  
  
Willow chuckled recalling how many faces blanched the day her older brother renounced his heir Dom to the throne. She was always the ambitious one that wanted to rule to better her Kingdom; Souta on the other hand, preferred settling down as a tutor and raising a small family of his own to rule over.  
  
Their people feared the worst, yet her father ignored them, supporting her love of fighting and stuffing her head full of politics. Seeing no way around it, their people soon came to accept this arrangement, and rejoiced at the thought of a strong Queen, after a strong King.  
  
But Dovanac's happiness did not last forever. Soon after her brother's renouncing ceremony, he was killed by a troupe of Brathen. When this news hit, Willow's ability to fight and plan was forgotten completely. She was put under constant surveillance because of the fear, that if she should die, and Doemon perish, then who would lead the country?  
  
Dovanac and its people would be the perfect targets for open war!  
  
Blowing her bangs up in irritation, Kagome began to pick at the tree's light bark, hoping to calm her rising temper. She was both angered and frustrated that 'her' people were treating her as if she was a glass doll! A burden upon their minds, no less! Especially now that the rumors of a Brathen army marching towards Dovanac was proved to be true!!  
  
Absently, she began to finger the light script upon the locket. Her father, the stout man he was had lost strength after her dear brother's death. He had aged many years in only a few months and the once healthy king.had grown feeble. If, indeed, an army marched towards her kingdom, Kagome feared what the outcome might be.  
  
She had voiced these worries to her father and he had agreed that the best thing to do would be to hide their people, while the warriors of their court fought the war.  
  
At that moment the King had looked upon her with such a great kindness that Kagome feared her heart might burst with love for the old king. "Kagome my child, Kagome my daughter, " he had said to her in the gentlest of whispers. " I know of a place to hide our people."  
  
Kagome, had then kneeled before her father taking his hands in hers, and looked into his eyes beseechingly. "Then father, let me lead the people there!" Her father gasped and shook his head fervently.  
  
"Nay, Daughter! Nay! I can not allow you to do something so dangerous!" he cried looking terrified, though Kagome had been expecting this reaction.  
  
"My lord, I can do this, for you can not! I see your health faltering with each passing sun!" Kagome had begun to pace in front of her father, fixing him with a harsh glare. "I see the dangers, I see the risk! But I am the only one! Who else can you trust!?"  
  
The King stayed quiet studying her, his expression unreadable. Again she kneeled before him, clasping his hands in her own, the determination set into her eyes was striking. "My lord I implore you! Let me take this task upon myself! Not as your daughter, but as your substitute. You know that I am capable, that I can keep them safe! I can! I can! I promise I can." her voice dropped to a fierce whisper, fearing her voice might crack and show weakness.  
  
To say that it shocked her when the King's eyes became glassy, right before he took her up in his arms in a rib-crushing embrace would be an understatement. "Oh Kagome," he began stroking her head as if she was still a little girl, crying over a scraped knee. "You my dear child have grown up so much!" He pulled away from her enough to grasp her shoulders and stare fearfully into his eyes. "I just do not want to lose you! I could not bear your death as well!" He broke off, sobbing quietly.  
  
Kagome smiled tearfully, and placed her palm to his cheek, speaking softly. "But you will never truly lose me, father. I will always be with you body or spirit, I will be with you." Tears still streaming down his face, Doemon nodded.  
  
Kagome felt the prickling of tears herself, Doemon's nod meant so much to her now that even the greatest treasures could never replace it.rubbing her eyes frantically, she gave a hoarse cough before smiling weakly.  
  
"Now where is this place you spoke of? I do believe we strayed from that course!" Though her joke did less then lighten the mood. Doemon instead, looked away now having the appearance of an old burdened man instead of a proud king.  
  
"My lord?" she whispered uncertainly. Had she not at all calmed his nerves? His fears?  
  
Looking down into her deep hazel eyes, he sighed sadly, "I.I am afraid that the only place where our people could hide safely and prosperously is that creek you visit so often." he answered quietly giving her a searching look.  
  
Kagome sucked in her breath sharply, her heart catching in her throat. *The creek! No, anywhere but there! * At that moment Kagome had hurriedly excused herself and ridden CO'ray as fast as the mare could possibly stand towards the creek itself.  
  
And here she was now, having a ferocious battle between her common sense, and her heart. In all respects, this was the perfect place for a settlement. The secrecy of it was overwhelming and the soil was perfectly fertile for crops.and the tents would have plenty of room it the trees were cleared away.  
  
Heaving a weary sigh, she tilted her head back, realizing which side won. Her people where more important then her fancies.  
  
The grove was silent, except for the bubbling stream and the odd splashing of CO' ray's hooves. But suddenly another noise joined them catching her attention immediately. Kagome's eyes snapped open. Footsteps - the rumbling of thousands and thousands of footsteps marching simultaneously. Heading towards her!  
  
Ignoring all caution of secrecy, Kagome grabbed her quiver, before scrambling to the tree's highest branches. Slowly she poked her head up, out of the curtain of green.  
  
Instantly she wished she hadn't.  
  
An ocean of Brathen greeted her moving in lines of order and malice, as the setting sun seemed to heighten their grotesque forms. Red and wicked looking they were, their eyes where slit like knives, their teeth mangled beyond repair, and their uniforms- they were the skins of some poor animals they caught and thrown across themselves.  
  
Kagome winced, seeing that some of these poor beasts were still alive.  
  
*They're heading South. * She thought vaguely, *towards Dovanac. * The mere sight of Brathen themselves was over whelming, never mind their weapons!  
  
Desperately trying to get a hold of herself, Kagome grabbed hold of her bow, holding on to it as if it would let her see through this situation.  
  
Breathing deeply, she tried to recall what her brother had told her in defense against Brathen.  
  
"What you need to do if there is a great lot of them is find their leader. If you kill him then the Brathen will stand around like a bunch of ugly statues for days! Once the initial shock of their captain's death wears off, they will brawl ever longer to decide who will be the new leader."  
  
"How long till' the brathies start moofin agane?" asked a young wide-eyed Kagome, nearly hopping with curiosity.  
  
Souta chuckled at her question. Indeed, most children of four feared "brathies" instead of taking interest in them. * But then that was Kagome for you. * He had thought serenely. "You would only have a fortnight before they ordered themselves again." He said ruffling her hair.  
  
She gave him a scrutinizing look before asking, "Do you fear brathies So...So...Sofa!" She asked him, trying vainly to pronounce her brothers name.  
  
"NO CHILD!" He roared with such a fierce amusement that she fell back in surprise. "Not half as much as I fear you with a sharp object in your slippery hands!"  
  
Kagome sighed, her brother's laughter and yelp when she tackled him was still ringing in her ears.  
  
Shaking her head Kagome focused on the task at hand; she had to find the Brathen cardinal! She eyed each one, letting out a frustrated growl when she could not find a distinguishing mark on any of her marching prey. They all appeared to be exactly the same!  
  
*Unless you count the fact that one is always uglier then the next * she mused. Her nerve was hanging by a thread that would not stand for much more of this!  
  
After ten full minutes of searching Kagome's thread seemed to grow every bit thinner when.THERE! Limping about bearing a dirty burgundy tunic was the captain, who seemed awfully out of place, compared to the endless see of green and brown armour surrounding him.  
  
Kagome growled at her lack of sight, making a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. If at all possible this particular Brathen was the ugliest, slimiest, rotten looking one of them all!  
  
He was much more duck-footed than the rest; indeed it seemed he could barely stand! But Kagome could see from the sly sneer etched into his face, that he was sly and cunning.  
  
But this was not what Kagome had to worry about. Fitting an arrow to the string, she let all her concentration fall on that one vile creature.she must not miss! If she misfired, he would quickly figure out where the arrow came from and then- Kagome shivered. She did not want to think about that!  
  
Brining her arm back, Kagome lengthened her arm, aiming her shot (A/N: sorry, I know nothing of archery). She held her breath, waiting for the right moment.  
  
The monstrous army was now only about twenty yards away.it was now or never! Taking one last deep breath, Kagome was now only aware of the major target; everything seemed to slowly fade away to darkness, him appearing highlighted through its shade.  
  
Smiling, confidence radiating through her soul, she let the arrow fly.and fly it did! Its song ripped through the air, just before it ripped through its target.  
  
Time seemed to slow down, as Kagome remained transfixed with he who would decide her and her kingdom's fate. For one terrible moment, she thought she had missed a vital area, before he turned and faced her.  
  
His eyes where no longer thin slits, but wide, shocked orbs of lantern green. Letting out a blood-curling scream, the Brathen fell forward onto his side, Kagome's arrow protruding from his speared heart.  
  
Slowly the steady drum of marching came to a halt and the Brathen stood around their fallen leader in a dumbfounded daze. With a gleeful squeak of relief, Kagome quickly climbed down the branches before sprinting over to CO'ray  
  
The mare gave a soft whinny of delight before giving a great shake of her head. Kagome gave her a quick rub on the nose, and then taking hold of the reigns she quietly followed the path out of the grove.  
  
She instructed CO'ray to make not a sound, as she glanced back at the stone silent figures of the Brathen. It was a relief to see them still shocked and confused. Jumping on CO'ray's back, Kagome urged the horse on, a new mission before her.  
  
Not once did she look back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Okay, there we go, the first chapter to my first InuYasha Fic!!! A few things though  
  
I haven't seen many episodes so if I'm off on anything let me know, I don't care about spoilers I know that Souta is really Kagome's younger brother, but for my fic he had to be older In this story it's Kagome's dad that's alive and her mother dead. No idea what her dad's name is so bare with me.  
  
Okay minna that's all for now! I hope you like it and please R&R!!!!  
  
Toodlie! 


	2. A Fire Side Chat

Well here's chapter two, not sure if it anyone read one, but oh well! Maybe people will like. *drum roll * .Chapter Two!!!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As dusk settled around her, Kagome was deeply relieved to see the mighty walls of her kingdom intact and safe.  
  
* At least for the moment.* intruded her worried thoughts. She must get to the king! She must warn him!  
  
The clear blares of the royal trumpets swept across the plain, announcing the arrival of their future mistress. Groaning and grumbling the aged gates of the keep opened, baring an entrance so huge that even the largest of dragons could fit through with ease.  
  
As soon as CO'ray entered the courtyard, Kagome found herself swamped by all to familiar praising.  
  
"So good to see you Milady!"  
"Are you well your highness? You look ailed-"  
" -father is dreadfully worried for you, and desires your presence!"  
  
"Kagome! How do you do this fine eve, M'dear! Shall I tend to CO'ray?" It was Miroku, one of the finest and most respected horse-masters in all of Dovanac. He had retired here as the Royal Keep of both the King's and Kagome's prized steeds. She held a very high liking for him because of a strong friendship that had existed between him and her brother.  
  
"Yes Miroku I would appreciate it very much!" she sighed; it was to soon for panic and suspicion to arise. Helping her down he reported that her father was nearly sick with worry and wished to see Kagome as soon as she arrived.  
  
.Or that's what Kagome wished had happened. Taking advantage of the situation he had made a lecherous move on her backside, which ended with a very vicious beating from the flustered Kagome.  
  
She thanked him (through gritted teeth) as he began to lead CO'ray away to the stables managing to rub his aching face and whisper soothing words to the tired horse.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile; she always saw the young horse-master as a brother. A lecherous brother mind! -But a brother all the same.  
  
The sound of bleating trumpets met her ears, alerting Kagome of her father's arrival, as she began to quickly pick her way through the crowd.  
  
She saw him at the top of the palace steps, covered in rich garments of gold and burgundy. To a single adult he appeared to be a royal with royal duties; but to the parent eye, he was fearful for his lost child that now raced towards him.  
  
She soon came to the shelf of stairs, her father spotting her immediately ran down the to meet her, his grace and pride forgotten.  
  
"Kagome my child!" he cried, grasping her shoulders tightly, "Where in Seven Halos have you gone too!? I was ready to send a guard!"  
  
Smiling she grabbed hold of his hand, that still gripped her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "I am fine My Lord do not worry, Yet-" she turned grave, "I have news that cannot be spoken in to such open place as this."  
  
Catching her meaningful glance to the people below them, Doemon nodded. "Then to my study we will go to discuss this news you speak so fondly of, M'dear." And taking hold of her arm he led Kagome through many regale and ancient corridors to the royal study.  
  
Though none of the villagers would say it, Kagome looked a disarray! Her hair and clothes were brown from furious travel, there were dark smudges under her eyes from loss of sleep and she looked like she might faint at any moment. What worried the king the most though was the tension in her step and the fearful uncertainty in her eyes. Reaching for the door handles, he quickly threw open the large wooden doors and in six large strides he crossed the ornamental room, ordering a servant to bring warm food and drink.  
  
Beckoning Kagome over, Doemon made her sit, and rest before she began; her distress was nerve racking!  
  
"My Lord.I fear that if we do not act quickly then-" she swallowed hard, "our kingdom and our people shall come to ruin." Doemon blanched, but urged her to continue. "I have been out to the grove. deciding what needed to be done for the safety of our people.  
  
"I assure you that my decision is to move them there!" she said quickly at his curious look, "In fact I say preparations should be ordered out today!"  
  
"Today? Kagome, do you not think it is to soon?" Doemon asked, perplexed at her decision. He suggested this plan to her only two days ago and she had acted as if he asked her to jump off a tower! The old king felt fear begin to rise up in his throat. Giving Kagome a speculative glance he finally managed to croak, "Kagome what comes to Dovanac?"  
  
Bowing her head she answered quietly, "An entire legion of Brathen."  
  
"Brathen!?" Doemon felt his heart stop. Brathen had been a threat resting on his brow since the day that messenger from the Prathoes Empire arrived with a desperate message of war! For help Dovanac had looked to Tessaiga, a neighboring kingdom who was small but strong.  
  
Tessaiga was actually once part of Tenseiga, and together the two kingdoms were known as Valsho. Yet when the Valshonian King had died, his two sons divided the lands. Sesshoumaru, because he was the eldest inherited most of the land naming after his greatest treasure: Tenseiga, his first sword made especially for him and last gift from his father.  
  
The younger son, InuYash had who had never wanted much land, accepted this creed, naming his own smaller kingdom, Tessaiga, Tenseiga's twin. The young prince graciously offered assistance to the coming war with no terms what so ever. Doemon expected it was do to the strong bond between him and Kagome, herself.  
  
Prathoes had also been willing to aid Dovanac, but the price they asked for was too high indeed! Prathoeses ruler, Kouga of Wolf Demon lands, had agreed to only help in exchange for Kagome's hand in marriage. Doemon had quickly declined in outrage -though when reminded of Kouga's terms, one thought would always amuse him.  
  
*Over InuYasha's jealous claws, albeit! *  
  
Yet the brathen had still come.what was to become of his kingdom? His people?  
  
They sat there, silent as statues, night blanketing over the sturdy room and all its possessions. Neither royal noticed though; they both stared at the bright city below them, lively and bustling- but would it last?  
  
"Kagome I need your full account on what happened by the grove." came her father's quiet whisper.  
  
She gulped. Kagome knew very well that her father would be furious at the risk she had taken! Yet lying to her father, her only living family was not an option because Kagome's heart would always have more ground then her mind could ever hope to gain.at least in such matters as this.  
  
Looking Doemon square in the eye she relayed the entire happenings of her travels to and from the grove. The king's face remained a silent mask of lines, age carved into every crease, wisdom reflected in every shadow. For a few minutes, Kagome entertained the thought that Doemon was considering taking away her duty as guide for the people's journey- she breathed easier when he spoke.  
  
"I am disappointed that you took such a great risk, Kagome. That was foolhardy!" she winced visibly, this being the reaction she had, though loathed, expected.  
  
".yet.I am also proud. Had you not, we might have already been overrun. It was brave." he smiled down at her with an almost fierce pride.  
  
She sighed in relief, a smile creeping on her lips as Doemon sat back in thought. They could still hear the rumble of Dovanac below them and both royals had to wonder how they would take the news of the upcoming journey.  
  
"Kagome, how many of them do you think there were?" he asked surprising her.  
  
"Well, er.I do not know. I'm guessing perhaps close to six thousand." she said thoughtfully trying to remember the correct amount, "A force of reckoning I know for certain."  
  
Doemon nodded, "Yes that's what confuses me. Dovanac is strong yes, but six thousand? That seems too careful. Is it perhaps probable they found out of Tessaiga's aid?" he asked more to himself than to Kagome.  
  
"What do you mean My Lord?" she asked not know where this discussion would leading, "You speak in riddles."  
  
Doemon sighed, clearly tired and stressed. "I know not my child. This is a terrible mess! Such a terrible, terrible, TERRIBLE mess!" he cried, seeming to want to want to do nothing more than breakdown and cry.  
  
Kagome quickly rose, ready to rush to his side, but stopped when he raised his hand in a gesture of assurance, "I am fine, dear Kagome. I will call a healer to your room to draw a bath and sleeping draught. I shall call a gathering and then.and then decisions will have to be made."  
  
(* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *)  
(* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *) 


End file.
